videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes
HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes is a episodic, 5 part DLC sequel to HeroFall, and details Dash's missions after the events of HeroFall and the end of the Hero Civil War. Dash, now leading a group of hidden Anti-Heroes known as the Rogue Heroes, is determined to hunt down the remains of the Justice Fleet, which was all but destroyed after Iron Man's death and Destruction of Chicago in the last game. On the way, Dash will run into his old friends and his family, who will help him on his mission to eradicate the remains of their old enemies. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and a sequel, HeroFall: Dark Ops, is set for release in 2019. Cast *'Raymond Ochoa' as Dash Parr *'Melissa Hutchinson' as Clementine *'Scott Whyte' as Lewis Hudson *'Craig T. Nelson' as Robert Parr *'Holly Hunter' as Helen Parr *'Sarah Vowell' as Violet Parr *'Matt Ryan' as John Edwards *'Mark Ryan' as Chase Jones *'Sam Witwer' as Sam Johnson Plot Episode 1: Regretting The Past The game opens up right where HeroFall left off, with Dash looking at the graves of Griggs, Price, Soap and Le Dameis. Dash then, without a word, puts his hood up and his mask on, speeding off to his Hideout in Metroville Harbour. The game switches to Lee and Clementine in the old Sentinel Task Force base, where they restart the system and get to work on finding the remains of the Justice Fleet. However, the game shows Dash's perspective as he does the same thing. Dash's second-in-command yeah, these guys are taking demands from a 12 year old, who just happens to be Mr. Incredible's son, John Edwards, comes in and hands him a document, and Dash says "What's this?" and Edwards responds with "It's a flight ticket, registered to Samuel Johnson." and Dash has a quick flashback to his fight with Johnson during the Civil War, and sets out to kill him, as he was a major figure during the war. The game switches to 2 hours later, where Dash and the other Rogues are trapped in a car, sinking into the lake. Dash, after a heated argument with his team, shoots the window of the car, causing the water to flood in and hit Dash, turning the screen to black. The game switches to 1 hour earlier, where Dash and his team are fighting through an apartment complex to find the target, surrounded by enemy forces. After a few minutes of fighting, Dash does manage to kill the enemies and blast a grenade into the wall. The Rogue Heroes then walk out, and find a massive enemy force waiting for them, with Johnson running towards a huge factory in the middle of the abandoned site. Dash and the other Rogues then get into a heated battle, with bullets flying everywhere, RPG missiles destroying fuel tanks and several enemies dying all around. Just as Dash and the others are about to be surrounded by the massive enemy force, a Sentinel Task Force chopper comes in and shoots missiles at the pipes of the factory, which explode and cause huge explosions and fires. The game then switches to Clementine's Point Of View as she, The Incredibles and Lee are watching the chopper destroy the factory, and they see the Rouge Heroes shooting the place up as the Justice Fleet members run away as the Sentinel Chopper mows them all down with missiles and minigun fire. Clementine then zooms in on the youngest Rogue Dash, who is wearing his hood and mask. Clementine then looks closer and sees a small, black Incredibles symbol on the Rogue's body armor, and looks in shock as she puts two and two together, realizing it is Dash. She then radios the chopper and says "Lee!! Don't fire at the guys in orange!!" and Lee says "Why not, Clem?!" and Clementine responds by saying "I just... They're killing enemies, aren't they?!" and Lee just says "Good point." as he keeps killing Justice Fleet members on the ground. Clementine then jumps off the hill and starts shooting at Justice Fleet forces as Dash and Johnson fight above on the walkway as the factory begins to explode and Lee's chopper is hit by a RPG missile, causing critical damage. However, Dash grabs Johnson's gun quickly and fires at the RPG troops, who dies from the shot. Dash then stabs Johnson and throws him off the walkway, but Johnson runs to a nearby Helicopter with his troops as Edwards and Hudson fellow [[Rogue Heroes] members] get Dash on a chopper as Sentinel units fire at the Rogue Heroes chopper, and Lee says into the radio "All units, concentrate fire on the Justice Fleet chopper! Do not engage the helicopter with a black skull. Tail number is 4500X-RAY!!" as he breaks off to go after Johnson, who is fleeing in his own chopper. The game switches to Dash's POV as he tries to shoot Johnson directly with an AK-47, but fails as the enemy chopper avoids him. However, Dash gets on a minigun on the side of the chopper and fires at the Justice Fleet chopper, resulting in a huge air battle that takes itself to a building in the middle of the town. Dash then says "Ah, I'm sick of this! Let's get this crap over with!!" as he grabs a Stinger Missile and fires it, and the rocket hits the Justice Fleet chopper, but it starts to uncontrollably kamikaze itself towards the Rogue Heroes chopper. The tail rotor is hit and the chopper starts to go down, with Dash and the other Rogues in it. The Rogues' chopper then crashes on the roof of the building and explodes, blowing everyone, including Dash, out as the Justice Fleet chopper recovers from the hit and starts to retreat hastily. Dash hangs on to the edge of the roof for dear life as it starts to collapse. However, the whole building then collapses and sends Dash and his team hundreds of feet down, and they hit the ground, getting buried in rubble. Dash then awakens as the team gets the rubble off him and help him up, and they commandeer a nearby SUV in order to catch up to Johnson's fleeing chopper. The Rogue Heroes then see that they have several Sentinel convoys helping them out, and Hudson asks Dash "Friends of yours, kid?" and Dash says "Sentinel Task Force! They're... I got a lot of friends there!" and Edwards asks "Who's side were they on in the Civil War?" and Dash responds with "They helped me kill Iron Man!" and Edwards says "Well, at least we know they're on our side!", but their conversation is interrupted when Johnson comes in on the chopper and fires missiles next to the SUV, causing Dash to nearly fall out, but he hangs on to the open door, and Edwards passes him a Grenade Launcher and yells "Burn that motherfucker!!" and the game switches to slow motion as Dash aims the grenade launcher and fires, and the grenade hits the chopper's rotor, which causes it to crash next to the SUV and hit it as they both plummet into the ocean, and Dash blacks out. Dash then wakes up as the intro of the game repeats over, and the squad sees that the window is the only way out, but that there is a huge risk they may die. However, Dash, after a heated argument, grabs a M-14A2 Revolver and shoots the window, causing it to shatter and flood the car, and Dash and the squad swim up, and before he can reach the top, Dash passes out due to lack of oxygen. However, he wakes up after the Sentinel Chopper flies above and drops Lee, Clementine and Dash's family off, and they help Dash's team up. Lee then says "Check the last one!", referring to Dash. Mr. Incredible then walks up and takes Dash's mask off, and after seeing his son, says "Oh, God... I'll be damned..." as everyone else looks in shock at Dash, who they have not seen in a whole year. Dash then blacks out again, while hearing Clementine say "Dash! Oh, fuck! Get him on the chopper and back to the USS Valkyrie!" as Dash is taken aboard the chopper and heads back to the Sentinel Ship, the USS Valkyrie. Episode 2: The Reunion Dash then wakes up aboard the USS Valkyrie, in the crew's quarters. He sees Lee standing there, and he says to Dash "You've been unconscious for 4 hours now. Clementine came by about 30 minutes ago, didn't dare wake you." and Dash just asks "Where is she?" and Lee responds with "She's probably with your family, in the Mess Hall. You should go and see her. She's missed you, y'know." and Dash just gets up and says "What, that's it? You don't have a grudge against me for disappearing for a whole year?" and Lee responds with "I've gotten used to friends leaving." and Dash just nods, before grabbing his equipment and walking down the hallway towards the Mess Hall. Dash arrives in the Mess Hall, and he sees his family there, and they are still shocked to see him, with Mr. Incredible saying "Dash... We haven't seen you in a whole year!" and Dash responds with "Yeah, I know Dad. It's... Good to see you guys again." and Violet asks "So... Where have you been?" and Dash says back "I can't tell you that." and Violet responds with "Why? So you can keep your new faction out of sight? So you can protect your new 'friends'?" and Mrs. Incredible says "Vi, go easy on him. He's been through enough, and I'm sure he had an extremely good reason to leave." and Dash says "Finally, someone understands. So, uh... Is Clementine with you guys?" and Mr. Incredible responds with "No, she went off somewhere." and Dash says "Thanks, guys." and he starts to walk away, and Violet teasingly says "So, you and Clementine gonna kiss and make up now?" and Dash just says "Ha, ha, Vi. Very funny." as he just walks out the door. Mr. Incredible then says "Vi, you gotta go easy on the kid, he's had a rough time, alright?" and Violet responds with "OK, Dad. Just trying to lighten the mood." as they all just sit in silence as Dash continues through the ship. Dash then goes to his Hunt Room (a room on the Valkyrie where Dash keeps files, documents and computer data about various Villains) and he starts to look for Sam Johnson. After searching for a few minutes, he finds a lead on Johnson in Denver, Colorado and goes to tell Mitchell about it. He goes to the Bridge of the USS Valkyrie and says "Mitchell, you need to see this! Hard match on Johnson, crossing into Colorado!" and Mitchell says "That son of a bitch! Let's go and get him. Gideon, get a response team ready to go in 78 minutes!" and Gideon goes to rally the team as Mitchell says to Dash "You've done good over the past year, kid. You stopped Justice Fleet incursion across America, and you've changed the whole damn country! People see you as a Legendary Hero!" and Dash responds "Well, I always did have a way of impressing people. By the way, I think that me and my family should go on this mission too." and Mitchell agrees, and Dash goes back to the Hunt Room and prepares for the Infiltration of Denver. Dash then goes back to the Hunt Room and then sits next to several mementos from different Justice Fleet Members he killed, such as Griggs, Hawkeye, Soap and Thomas Le Dameis. Dash then looks at the last memento, which is Cade Yeager's Knight Rifle (Cade died right at the end of Incredibles 5), and he hears a voice say "You regret killing them, don't you?" and Dash turns around to see Clementine standing by the door. Dash then stands up and says "I... I don't know what I'm going to say now." and Clementine asks him "What do you mean?" and Dash answers "Here I am, in the Sentinel Flagship. And my whole family is here, and my friends. I can cope with that, but here, right now... I'm standing in front of the girl I haven't seen in a whole year." and Clementine says to him "Well, you left without a proper goodbye, you didn't bother to even call for a year, and... Now we've found you, almost drowning in a lake and causing massive explosions in a Steel Mill battle. Not really how we should have reunited." and Dash says "Yeah, well... I did miss you, though. I mean, I missed everyone, but... I missed you the most." and Clementine responds "Aw, thanks. I missed you too, Dash. So... Do you regret killing Griggs and the others?" and Dash has quick, blurred flashbacks to the deaths of Le Dameis, Soap, Griggs and Hawkeye. Dash then says "Yeah, I do. But... I know what I had to do, and I killed them to end the war." and Clementine tells him "You know, you were kind of scary when you killed Iron Man. I thought you'd snapped when you threw him out of a window!" and Dash responds "Well, I didn't. I was really angry though, because Price got away... I killed him, though." and Clementine says "I knew you did. We found his body in the bar after you left it. It was your MO, so we knew you'd done it." and Dash asks her "What tipped you off?" and Clementine answers with a question, saying "What else explains the killer getting away from the scene seconds before the Cops arrive?" and Dash says "Well, you know me. I'm just too fast, it's like I wasn't even there." and they hear Mitchell over the PA, saying "Dashiell Parr and Clementine Everett, please regroup with the team at the Bridge." and Dash starts to head for the Bridge, but Clementine stops him and says "Dash, wait... There's something I need to do here. Something I've wanted to do for a whole year now." and she kisses Dash. After several seconds, she stops and says "Wow... That was awesome." and Dash says to her "Well, I am the son of Mr. Incredible, so... Yeah." and Clementine asks him "So, are we... You know, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" and Dash answers "Yeah, I guess. We should get to the Bridge before Mitchell gets impatient." and they head for the Bridge for briefing on the next mission. Episode 3: The Fatal Decision The episode starts as Dash and the others are in a M1 Abrams Tank as they start to roll into Denver, as Johnson is in the city with a Justice Fleet cell. The Sentinel Task Force then drops hundreds of Troops from VTOL Warships and Helicopters as Harrier Jets fly above and bomb several buildings in the city, bringing the skyscrapers down as Dash, Clementine, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Violet, Mitchell and Gideon then get out of the Tank and start to charge through the City's streets and shoot at several Justice Fleet Members. The Justice Fleet then calls in several Helicopters, but Dash shoots 3 of them down, and then zooming up the side of a building and dodging explosions, before jumping into the Helicopter and grabbing a enemy, throwing him out of the Chopper and then shooting 3 more Enemies, and then shooting the Pilot and jumping out of the Chopper, hitting street level as the Chopper crashes into a building and brings the building to rubble. Dash and the others then make their way through the city's streets as the Justice Fleet is pushed back, and they finally find where Johnson is hiding: a massive Mansion Estate in the Denver Hills. Dash, desperate to kill Johnson himself, grabs Clementine's hand and zooms off into a different building with her, and Clementine asks him "Dash, what the hell are you doing?!" and Dash explains "Clem, I'm sick of this! We need to kill Johnson now!" and Clementine tells him "The Task Force wants Johnson alive! We can't kill him, or Mitchell will-" and Dash says "Clem, listen... Who do you trust? The Task Force, or me? You and me, we've been through hell together. We have gone through too much together for us to be brought down because of the Task Force's orders! Clementine, please... Trust me, okay? I'm doing the right thing... For both of us!" and Clementine sighs, before saying "You're fucking crazy, Dash. You know that, right?" and she picks up an SC-2010 Assault Rifle, and says "Guess we're taking Johnson down on our own, then!" and they separate from the Task Force Team, with just the two of them making their way to the Mansion Estate, which is being sustaining heavy Airstrikes and Tank shells from Sentinel Forces. After several minutes of shooting their way through enemy forces, destroying Tanks, dodging crashing Helicopters and VTOLs, Dash and Clementine finally make it to the Mansion Estate and Clementine brings up a Holographic Map of the area, saying "Okay, we have about 20 minutes before the Task Force gets here. We need to take Johnson out, this is the last chance we'll get!" and Dash says "If we get seperated in there, don't worry about me. Focus on Johnson!" and Clementine says "Good luck in there, Dash." and she kisses him again, but pulls away after a few seconds and says "There's no time, Dash. Don't let Johnson get away, I'll stay here and stall the other Sentinel Task Force members!" and they agree with that plan, with only Dash to go through the Mansion. Dash then makes his way through the Mansion and all he sees is dead Justice Fleet Troops laying in pools of their own blood, with even more blood splattered on to the walls and furniture with bullet holes all over the place. Dash then activates his Earpiece and contacts Clementine, saying "Clem, all I can see is dead bodies and blood in here. There's bullet holes and shell casings everywhere!" and Clementine responds "Maybe there was an Undercover Agent who got found out?" and Dash picks up an AK-47 from the ground, before reading the insignia on it, and saying "No, it wasn't. These are Russian weapons, the Justice Fleet use American weapons." as he takes out his M8A1 3-Round Burst Rifle, before continuing towards the Pool Room. When Dash reaches the Pool Room, what he finds shocks him: Johnson laying by the pool in a massive, splattered river of his own blood! Dash then approaches Johnson, and checks his vitals, but gets no pulse. Dash then contacts Clementine again, and says "Clem, I've found him. It's Johnson. He... He's dead!" but all he hears from the Earpiece is static. Dash then hears a voice behind him say "Don't do anything stupid, Dash!" and he turns around, only to see Aiden Pearce there (Aiden helped Dash in Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights and Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge). Aiden then says to Dash "That piece of shit right there has stolen 3 Nuclear Devices from the United States Government and sold them to a man called Aleksi! Aleksi is a former associate of Harold Attinger, and he's using the Justice Fleet and public transit to move the Nukes. He's going to detonate the Nuke in New York very soon. He has 2 other targets: Chicago and Metroville. He's going to try and take out the Sentinel Task Force, Watch Dogs and The Avengers at the same time!" as Dash puts his M8A1 down, listening to Aiden. Aiden then tells him "This must NOT happen! We can stop Aleksi, Dash! Just the three of us: you, me and Clementine! No politicians, no money changing hands... Just three Heroes stopping global panic. Contact me when you're ready, and help me. Help me to do this." as they hear a door getting kicked down, and Aiden says "That's it, I have to leave. You don't shoot him, millions will die!" as Gideon enters the room, with his BAL-27 aimed at Dash and Aiden. Gideon then yells "Get down on the ground, both of you!" as Dash aims his M8A1 at Gideon, who is shocked by this. Dash then keeps his gun trained on Gideon, who says "I said, get DOWN ON THE GROUND!!" as Dash hesitates for a few seconds. After a millisecond of thinking it over, Dash then fires his M8A1. The shots then hit Gideon in the chest, who screams in pain as he falls backwards, hitting the ground as he struggles for breath, but then groans in pain as his body goes limp. Dash then shakes uncontrollably as he drops the weapon and falls to his knees, sobbing in shock at what he just did. Aiden then says "Remember, do whatever you have to do to stop Aleksi! Johnson may be dead, but this is a New Villain we're dealing with!" as he runs out of the Mansion as Mitchell, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible and Violet enter the room and look in shock as Dash kneels between the bodies of Johnson and Gideon in tears. Mitchell then looks at Gideon's corpse, then back at Dash, asking "What did you do..?" and Dash doesn't respond as Sentinel Troops aim their Assault Rifles at him. Episode 4: Heroes And Comrades The 4th episode opens with Dash sitting in a cell in the Sentinel Base, and Mitchell walks out of the Cell, saying to Mr. Incredible "He's, uh... Well, your son's a little traumatized over what he did, but the psych evaluation says nothing's wrong with him." and Violet asks him "Well, why isn't he talking?" and Mitchell explains "The doctors said that he's gonna be like that for a few more hours now. In about 3 hours, he'll just snap back to reality and act like nothing ever happened, but he will have high emotional stress." and they all head for the bridge. Clementine then sneaks past several guards and knocks them out, before unlocking the room and saying to Dash "You killed Gideon. Why?" and Dash looks at her, before saying "He was going to kill me, and I was forced to shoot him." and Clementine throws him a Glock 17 Pistol, before saying "Come on, we're getting out of here." and Dash picks up the Pistol, before saying "Clem, are you sure? If you do this, there's no turning back." and Clementine just kisses him again, and pulls away after several seconds and hugging Dash, before saying "I trust you, Dash, no matter what. Even if I have to betray the Task Force, I'm with you until the end of the line." and they start to make their way stealthily through the Base as an alarm goes off. Dash and Clementine then sneak through the vents as a Sentinel Member says below "Get to the Cell Block! The kid is escaping!" and Dash jumps out of the Vents and shoots the Sentinel Members, before kicking one through the air, zooming through the air and grabbing a Guard's KF5 SMG and shooting the other Guards in the head, before looking at Clementine, who has an impressed look on her face. Clementine then says "Whoa... Nice work!" and Dash remarks "Well, I am a Superhuman, and I am the best one, so..." and Clementine says "Dash, we can talk about this later!!" as she throws a Threat Grenade, seeing 45 Sentinel Troops charging up to the room. Clementine and Dash then throw Smart Grenades into the Corridor, which explode and kill several Troops as the two fire at the same Troops in a massive gunfight. Dash then shoots the window of the Base and he and Clementine jump out, and they activate Land Assist on their Exo Suits, landing on a truck in the streets and managing to get away from Sentinel Forces. The game then switches to 6 hours later as Dash and Clementine go to the Metroville Docks, and they find Dash's Hideout. Clementine then asks "So, this is where you were the whole time?" and Dash says "Yeah. Nobody ever found out where me and the other Rogue Heroes were." and he opens a Secret Passageway and they enter the Hideout, switching on the lights as the Systems come online. Dash then says "These walls are made of a Titanium alloy that makes the GPS of these Servers, and the Hideout itself, invisible to even the most skilled hacker." and Clementine says "Whoa... This is impressive! How did you pull this thing off?" and Dash answers "Well, I have my ways." and Clementine tells him "Well, I have a way of reading people. That tone, tells me you stole it." and Dash, now impressed, says "Wow, you're good. But, I already knew that." and they continue through the Hideout. Clementine then asks "So, where are the other Rogue Heroes?" and Dash answers "They've gone into hiding, probably 2 States away right now. We make this work with just us, I've been waiting for this day for a whole year." and Clementine says "You knew that... This would happen?" and Dash responds "I never throught that the Sentinel Task Force would get caught in the crossfire. I never thought you would, either." and Clementine tells him "Well, I guess we're stuck together." as she wraps her arms around Dash's waist and then kisses him. 3 hours later, Clementine is using the Hideout's Computer to listen to IRA Radio Chatter for any information on the Justice Fleet, while also hacking into CCTV Footage and Sentinel Systems. Clementine then calls Aiden and says "Pearce, it's me. Dash and I have escaped the Sentinel Base." and Aiden responds "You betrayed Sentinel?! Are you nuts?" and Clementine answers "No. I'm just... Concerned about Dash." as she looks behind her to see Dash sleeping on a couch, and Aiden asks "How is he? Is he okay?" and Clementine answers "He's asleep. Out cold like I've never seen." and Aiden responds "He's definitely exhausted. You should give him some time." and Clementine says "That's what my priority is right now. Dash is the person I care about the most, in my life." and she hangs up, before carrying on with her infiltration of the Sentinel Servers. After a few minutes, She comes across a Frequency with two people talking, with one saying "Confirm, Johnson is dead. Aleksi is in Detroit now." and another man says "It's done. The Nukes are in their way to Detroit now." and Clementine looks at the screen in shock, and a Sentinel Frequency says "We just intercepted a message concerning a Nuclear Device heading for Detroit! Get th entire Sentinel Task Force, get the Military and everyone! This is a Defcon Delta Op!" and Clementine goes over to Dash and says "Dash, get up! We need to get the Weapons now! We've found AleksI and he has Nukes!" and Dash wakes up, asking "What?! Shit, we need to get down there now!" as the screen switches to black. Episode 5: Freedom VS Justice The final episode starts as Dash, Clementine, Hudson, Edwards and Jones are all loading up with many Weapons such as LMGs, Assault Rifles and Direct Energy Weapons to ready up for the Battle of Detroit. After getting ready and grabbing all the Weapons, Jacks and Aiden walk in and Jacks tells them all "Detriot is going to hell!" and Dash asks him "What's new, Jacks? Detroit's been going to hell for years." and Aiden turns a TV on, which shows the Sentinel Task Force and Justice Fleet battling each other in Detroit, with civilians dying, Tanks exploding, Helicopters crashing into the streets and Skyscrapers getting torn apart. Hudson then says "Aleksi has a Nuke in the middle of the city! Come on, we can take the Stealth Chopper!" as all 7 Heroes run for their Stealth Chopper and start to head for Detroit, into the middle of the massive, destructive and chaotic battle. The game then switches to 3 hours later as Dash and Clementine are seen in the middle of Detroit charging their way through dozens of Justice Fleet Troops, gunning every Soldier they can see down as several A-10 Thunderbolts fly above and carpet Bomb the entire street, bringing down several Skyscrapers as Dash, Clementine and Jacks all dodge a Missile Swarm and dive into cover as a Helicopter flies above and starts shooting down Sentinel TF VTOLs in the air, which crash into the streets. Dash then uses a Holographic Map of the City and says "Okay, so... Aleksi, the new leader of the Justice Fleet, is inside the tallest Building in the city, ready to set off the Nuke from the ground! This Building is called Gould Investments, and it's an ideal staging point for a Nuclear Bomb!" and Clementine asks "So, how do we shut if off?" and Jacks tells them "My uncle has an EMP Missile that he's going to launch. But we need to get over to the Investments Building and then signal him to set off the EMP!" and Dash asks "What about my family? Mitchell, Ilona and all the others?" and Clementine tells him "They're on their own!" as they see several Sentinel Task Force PODs drop in from the sky and dozens of Sentinel Troops who start gunning down Justice Fleet Troops in a massive street battle. However, Hudson and the others come in a Stealth Chopper and fire missiles into the Streets, killing Soldiers on both sides. Dash, Clementine and Jacks then make a run for the Chopper and get in, and Aiden says "Dash, man that Minigun! We're heading for the Gould Building, you can go in and plant the EMP Signaller! Once you activate the Device, the EMP will automatically drop into the Sky and destroy everything in the city. Including the Nuke!" as Dash gets on a Minigun and starts firing at several Sentinel and Justice Fleet Choppers that are chasing the Heroes (while both factions are also fighting among themselves). After a few minutes of flying through the air, doging Missiles, enemy gunfire and other Helicopters, Dash sees the Gould Building and then takes the EMP Signalling Device and jumps down to the Building's terrace. However, a Stinger Missile fired from the streets comes in and hits the Stealth Chopper, causing it to plummet down into the streets with Clementine, Jacks, Aiden and the other Rogue Heroes inside, and Dash screams "NO!!" as the Chopper crashes into the Streets, and Sentinel Troops start firing at it as Aiden and Jacks start helping the Rogue Heroes fight back against the surrounding Sentinel Troops and XS1 Goliath MECHs coming in. In the streets, Clementine regains consciousness as she sees Aiden, Jacks and Hudson are all shooting at dozens of Sentinel Troops while Edwards and Jones lie unconscious in the crashed Chopper, with Edwards having a piece of Shrapnel in his stomach, causing the Rogue Hero to bleed all over the place. Hudson then sees Clementine get up and hands her an M8A1 with Full-Auto Mode, ACOG and Extended Mag as he says "Take this, and stay down-" but he is shot through the back by a Sentinel Soldier carrying a MORS Sniper, and the Direct Energy Bullet goes right through Hudson's body and bursts out of his chest, and he falls to the side. Clementine then starts opening fire on th Sentinel Troops that are charging in as missiles, bullets and explosions are seen everywhere, along with streets of blood and corpses as the Rogue Heroes are getting surrounded by the Sentinel Task Force. After a couple minutes, Jacks says "I'm on my last Mag! They're surrounding us!" as he starts shooting at the Task Force Soldiers and guns a few down, but he is shot in the chest by a stray bullet, and Aiden yells "No!! Oh, God, Jacks!!" as he grabs Jacks by the hood of his jacket and desperately drags him into cover, but Mr. Incredible, Violet and Ilona come in and aim their Guns at Aiden, Jacks, Clementine and the injured Rogue Heroes and they round them all up and take their Weapons, before putting handcuffs on them. Mitchell then comes in and asks "Where the hell is Dash?" and Clementine answers "Wouldn't you like to know." and Mitchell gets face-to-face with her, and says "Come on, Clem. You've always had way more faith in the Task Force than him. I know that you're really, really close to Dash... But the fate of this nation's freedom is at risk. Tell me where Dash is!" and Clementine looks at him, before spitting in his face and saying "Fuck you, Mitchell!" and Mitchell hears a Radio from a dead Justice Fleet Troop, where a Soldier is heard yelling "This is Bravo 19, we are under attack at the Gould Investment Building! Hostile is confirmed to be Dashiell Parr! Repeat, hostile is Dash Parr!" as screaming and gunshots are heard from the Radio, and Mitchell tells the other Incredibles and his Soldiers "Keep them here. Don't kill them, though." as he uses his Exo Suit to Boost Jump into a nearby Building and use Nano Gloves to climb up, heading for the Gould Building where Dash is located. In the Goukd Building, Dash approaches Aleksi, who is standing on top of a staircase in the Building's Main Hall, and says "Look at what the Registration Act has caused, Aleksi! Even after a year, even after the Hero Registration Act was abolished... Heroes are still fighting among themselves! Why? Because Tony Stark used everything in his power to make sure this would happen. When he attacked Chicago a year ago, he knew he would plunge The Hero Coalition into absolute War for years!" and Aleksi explains "What Stark did was absolutely necessary! If you can never take that extra step to do what has to be done for America, then you are not a true Hero!" and Dash tells him "You're a little right, Aleksi. But you don't have the morals to understand. Freedom is more valuable than Justice... And now you'll know what that means." as he hides an Annihilator Revolver behind his back, before loading it with one High-Calibre Bullet. Dash then pulls out his Annihilator and fires the last bullet, which hits Aleksi in the stomach and causes the leader of the Justice Fleet screams in pain. Aleksi then tumbles down the staircase as Dash plants the EMP Signaller on the Nuclear Bomb, and Aleksi asks "What the hell are you doing, Parr..?" and Dash answers "Stopping this Nuke! Once our EMP goes off, the Justice Fleet will be destroyed and your plan will fail!" as an EMP Missile comes into the City Skyline, then explodes and sends a massive Pulse Shockwave across the city, which causes every single VTOL, Helicopter and Jet to fall out of the sky, crashing into the streets, Skyscrapers and rooftops as Clementine narrates "Dash was right. The EMP worked, and the Justice Fleet fell. But so did Sentinel." as everyone looks in in shock at what has just happened. Epilogue After the EMP, dozens of Sentinel Troops, US Army Soldiers and SWAT gather outside the Gould Building and train their guns on the front Entrance. As Clementine, Aiden and a wounded Jacks look at the Entrance, Dash walks out carrying the dead body of Aleksi as everyone, including Dash's family, look on in shock at what he has done. Dash then slowly walks out covered in blood and Mr. Incredible asks "What the hell have you become, Dash?" but the young Hero just stays silent as he puts Aleksi's dead body on the hood of a car, then starts to walk away as Mr. Incredible again asks "What the hell did you do?!" but Dash just walks away as Mitchell looks on sadly from the rooftop above. As the screen turns to black, a News Reporter is heard saying "Sentinel Task Force officials released a statement today confirming the death of Aleksi Harkov, the new leader of the Justice Fleet. After the Battle of Detroit 2 weeks ago, the PMC Task Force founded a new Military known as the Winslow Accord. The Justice Fleet has now been all but dissolved, and it appears that the world may finally see the end of the year-long Hero Civil War. The Hero Registration Act has been abolished for a year and now it appears the War is finally over." as the game's End Credits roll and the HeroFall Series may be over. Post-Credits Scene After the credits, the game shows Mitchell in his home some time after the events of the game. As the camera zooms in on him, he is writing in his Journal, saying "War, similair to life. A uniquely damaging event. Maybe I'll live to see the Civil War's end, or perhaps I will die tomorrow. I am telling my story here, the story of how Iron Man used power-hungry Government Officials like Senator Kelley, and Aleksi, to set fire and war to the Multiverse. And Dash, who like me, chose the hardest path of all... But I have no regrets. I've always served America and The Sentinel Task Force, trying to make a difference. Sometimes I was forced to make difficult choices. Many lives have been saved from the Justice Fleet - many have been lost too. I'm certain that Dash and The Winslow Accord don't see it as I do, but enough is enough. As Gideon would say, 'you can only die once'... Make sure it is worth it..." and after that, someone is heard pounding on the front door of the house, and Mitchell puts one bullet into an MP12 Revolver, and then as soon as the loading noise of the Revolver is heard, the screen turns to black. Sequel Main Article: HeroFall: Dark Ops Soundtrack * 1. Main Menu Theme * 2. Post-Civil War * 3. The Rogue Heroes * 4. Skirmish in The Streets * 5. Dash Chases Johnson * 6. Helicopter Chase * 7. Crash Landing * 8. Heroes Reunite * 9. USS Valkyrie * 10. Dash and Clementine Theme * 11. Charge on Denver * 12. Johnson Dead * 13. Dash Kills Gideon * 14. Any Means Necessary (escaping Sentinel Base) * 15. Dash's Hideout * 16. Wish You Were There * 17. Prepare for The Battle * 18. The Battle Begins * 19. Metroville In Ruins * 20. Hero Victory * 21. Credits Theme (Jane Zhang - Fighting Shadows) Gallery HeroFall TRH Poster.png Category:DLC Category:Episodic games